


Потому что я говорю и "да", и "нет"; хотя, подожди, я не знаю

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, M/M, Manic Episode, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: "Так что, если делаешь ставку на меня — лучше будь готовым ко всему"
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 5





	Потому что я говорю и "да", и "нет"; хотя, подожди, я не знаю

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['Cause I'm Like, Yes and No; Wait, I Don't Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945057) by [pseudobulbarism (killewich)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/pseudobulbarism). 



Видимо, два зуба стали своеобразной платой.

Прошло несколько дней с тех пор, как он получил две золотые замены, а вместе с ними несколько испытаний, в ходе которых Роман должен был убедиться, что Виктор Зсасз достоин предложенной должности. Он сам уже считал себя таковым, учитывая быстро приобретённый статус правой руки и телохранителя; таким образом, оставался заключительный этап совершённой ими сделки: он должен переехать к Роману Сайонису.

Виктору это казалось немного странным, но когда он вновь увидел комнату, в которой проснулся за несколько дней до этого, то понял, что во всём этом в долгосрочной перспективе был смысл. По мере того, как влияние и власть Романа будут расти, ему понадобится кто-то, кто сможет охранять его жизнь круглосуточно.

У Зсасза есть всего пара коробок с вещами, довольно изношенными. Он несёт их в комнату, которая ему назначена, когда его останавливает голос.

— И это… всё?

Виктор смотрит на коробки.

— Да.

Выражение растерянности, появившееся на лице его босса, почти забавляет.

— Ты шутишь.

— Нет.

Сайонис приказывает бросить эти вещи и ждать его внизу в клубной зоне. Зсасз подчиняется, не удосужившись закрыть свою дверь (и позже будет проинструктирован всё-таки делать это в будущем), и отправляется с Романом по магазинам.

Большую часть дня они проводят, выбирая Виктору новую одежду, обувь и туалетные принадлежности.

— Ты знаешь разницу между салатной и обеденной вилкой? — голос Романа недоверчивый, как будто он только что телепортировал пещерного человека в будущее.

Виктора не оскорбляют подобные вопросы в течение всего дня. Честно говоря, ему труднее не смеяться над реакцией, которую он получает, отвечая на них.

— Зубцы?

— Зубья, — поправляет его Роман, сжимая пальцы, когда произносит слово. Кажется, этот день для него закончится лёгким нервным срывом, — и никаких вонючих сигарет, в моей машине всегда должно приятно пахнуть.

Машина паркуется, они собираются пойти домой. И… кое к чему теперь тоже придётся привыкать.

Водитель выпускает Романа, осторожно открыв перед ним дверь. Зсасз едва не наносит водителю удар своей дверью, когда тот подходит к его стороне.

— Извиняюсь, — со смешком произносит Виктор, — я к такому не привык.

Он выходит из машины, и водитель закрывает за ним дверь.

К этому _определённо_ стоит привыкнуть.

Виктор догоняет Романа, на мгновение оглядываясь, пока водитель собирает пакеты с покупками. Всё это кажется таким сюрреалистичным… примерно месяц назад он по статусу был не намного выше этого парня. А теперь…

Однако вскоре Виктору пришлось узнать, почему его новая должность была так необходима Роману.

Сайонис известен тем, что вышвыривает своих подчинённых быстрее, чем нанимает. В чём причина?

В его приступах.

Уже наверху Роман замечает, что чего-то не хватает. Обстановка накаляется, когда они всё проверяют, обнаруживая, что часы действительно отсутствуют.

— Да где они, чёрт возьми? — рычит Сайонис, начиная вываливать содержимое пакетов на пол.

Зсасз внимательно смотрит на него.

— Может быть, остались в машине?

Роман вскакивает на ноги, чуть ли не выдёргивая волосы на своей голове и ругаясь себе под нос.

— У этого грёбаного ублюдка две обязанности: возить и переносить. Всё предельно просто! У него чертовски лёгкая работа, которую выполнит даже идиот, но он и с ней не в состоянии справиться!

Виктор заставляет себя встать и оценивает ситуацию.

Сайонис начинает хватать попадающиеся под руку вещи и швырять их, не заботясь о наносимом ущербе. Он кричит так, что самый капризный ребёнок на планете может ему позавидовать.

Зсасз мало знает о том, что именно происходит с боссом, но понимает, что ему нужно вмешаться, и как можно скорее. Он быстро подходит к Роману и перехватывает его запястья, предотвращая очередной бросок. Естественно, Сайонис отвечает ему грубым рывком, пытаясь освободиться, и гортанным рыком. Попытка посмотреть в глаза Роману только усугубляет ситуацию, и рука Сайониса, вырвавшись, замахивается для удара.

К счастью, Зсасз отчасти успевает увернуться, но кулак босса попадает ему в челюсть.

Он хватает Романа за руку, не дожидаясь нового удара, и крепко сжимает оба запястья своими ладонями. Он больше не смотрит в лицо Сайониса, быстро пробегает взглядом вверх и вниз по его телу, пытаясь понять, что делать дальше.

Роман делает ещё несколько рывков, чтобы освободиться. Постепенно он успокаивается, но Зсасз сохраняет бдительность.

Виктор мягко кладёт руку на плечо босса.

— Я могу пойти проверить машину. Уверен, часы остались там. Вы хотите, чтобы я проверил?

Сайонис раздражённо выдыхает, медленно приходя в себя, и бросает растерянный взгляд на подчинённого.

— Что? _Ох_ … — он хмуро смотрит на устроенный беспорядок. — Да. Иди… проверь машину. И ударь Джеймса по лицу, если встретишь его.

И лишь когда Зсасз убеждается, что Роман вернулся к своему обычному состоянию, он окончательно отпускает его. И осторожно пятится к выходу.

— Да, босс, — говорит он, отправляясь к машине.

И пытаясь в голове обработать всё то, что, чёрт возьми, только что происходило.

Это было похоже на вспышку гнева, но Сайонис был словно одержим, а потом пришёл в себя, не помня ничего из того, что творил. С его агрессией трудно совладать. Простая попытка посмотреть ему в глаза привела к усугублению приступа.

Зсасз всё тщательно обдумывает, пока спускается по лестнице в клуб, и успевает набрать запрос в Google.

Пара первых сайтов указывает на биполярное расстройство, когда у эксцентричных людей случается какая-то мания, оказывающая влияние на личность. Всё медленно встаёт на свои места, и в процессе складывания полученных фрагментов знаний в цельную картинку Виктор доходит до входной двери. Он очищает историю поиска, убирает телефон в карман и отправляется искать часы.

Отыскав исчерпывающую информацию о том, что скорее всего происходило с боссом, Виктор радуется, когда обнаруживает маленькую чёрную коробочку с потерянными часами.

Он возвращается, находит Романа за обеденным столом, на который накрывают несколько человек.

Сайонис замечает Зсасза, только когда он встаёт рядом.

— Нашёл?

Зсасз достаёт из кармана бархатную коробочку, демонстрируя.

— Они были под сиденьем.

Роман выдыхает, с облегчением прикладывая руку к груди.

— А я уже планировал похороны виновника.

Виктор тихо смеётся, небрежно пожимая плечами.

— Я уверен, что найти другого водителя не составит труда.

Роман приподнимает бровь, и его губы растягиваются в улыбке, а в глазах появляется знакомый опасный блеск, который Виктор со временем начнёт обожать.

— Я сразу разглядел в вас нечто _выдающееся_ , мистер Зсасз, — произносит Сайонис, — обсудим, как убрать этого идиота, за десертом, — и жестом приглашает сесть за стол, — ужин почти готов, а вам предстоит многому научиться, прежде чем даже _дотронуться_ до посуды.

 _Да_ , а ещё ко многому привыкнуть.


End file.
